Pokemon: Yellow's Determination
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: What if Yellow had followed Red and Gold on their training trip to Mt.Silver after the Johto Arc? Will she be able to capture Red's heart before anyone else? She is determined to try! Specialshipping! Rated M for safety...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pokémon...**

**Well hello it is me for the first time in Pokemon fanfiction~ I just recently picked up reading the Pokemon Adventures and Pokemon Special manga, not sure why I didn't before... Anyway! I instantly fell in love with Specialshipping (Red x Yellow) and started reading some of the fanfiction of it~**

**What troubled me was that there wasn't as much good Red stories as there were Ash stories, don't get me wrong as I like to read badass Ash stories too! However Red was already a badass in the manga, so I think he deserves more effort than what he currently gets...**

**So thus this fanfiction was born~ this takes place just after they had defeated Pryce when Gold just dragged Red away from the group, it deviates from there.**

**Ages at the start of this chapter**

**Red, Blue and Green: 14 (Blue is the female in this)**

**Yellow: 12**

**Gold, Silver and Crystal: 11**

**Pairings: Specialshipping (Red x Yellow), Oldrivalshipping (Green x Blue) and Mangaquestshipping (This is Gold x Crystal right?)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mt. Silver

Red and Gold panted as they stopped running after a few moments, their group of friends no longer visible as the both of them broke out into laughter.

"Thanks for getting me out of that awkward situation!" Red chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you can repay me by training me Red-sempai!" Gold smirked as the Kanto champion blinked in confusion, eliciting a laugh from the younger boy. "You didn't think I was kidding did you?"

"Hahaha yeah I kind of did..." Red laughed along with him. Gold shook his head in amusement before pointing a finger at the Pokemon Fighter with a grin.

"Nope I was serious, with you training me... I will be able to overpower Silver in no time!"

"Well since you're so passionate about it... you can accompany me to Mount Silver, the place where I had gone to heal my injuries. It has tons of powerful wild Pokemon and it's the perfect place for training!" Red told him with a smile causing Gold to let out a shout of happiness.

"Alright! Just you wait Silver; I'll show you my true strength the next time we meet!" Gold declared out loud getting a smile from Red.

'He reminds me so much of myself when I had just started out on my Pokemon journey, even striving hard to defeat his rival like I had with Green...' He thought. Unknown to the two boys, there was a certain individual hiding in the bushes who had overheard their entire conversation.

Yellow had pursued the two boys' when they had run off, not even knowing why she had done so. All she knew was that she felt a strange feeling inside her when she heard that it was Misty on the Pokegear with Red and the same feeling manifested again when Blue had suggested they live together.

'What's wrong with me...?' The confused young blonde-haired girl thought as she wondered through some bushes and paused when she heard their voices, accidently eavesdropping on their conversation. 'Red is going away again... b-but we had just met up again.'

Something inside Yellow strengthened her resolve and she stepped out from the bushes, surprising the two boys who were about to cycle off.

"Yellow? Weren't you supposed to be back with the group?" Red asked in confusion causing the girl to blush under his gaze.

"I uh accidently overheard your conversation and I... uh..." Yellow shuffled her feet nervously as she slowly worked up the courage to say what she wanted. "I wanted to go with you and Gold-san to Mount Silver to train!"

The two boys blinked and faced each other in confusion before looking back at her; she could feel her blush spreading across her face at their unblinking stares.

"Well sure, I mean it isn't as if this was a secret training or anything... but I mean didn't you hate battling?" Red pointed out as Gold strangely remained silent as he was thinking about something, his gaze travelling between his seniors.

"I did- I mean I do but..." She squeezed her straw hat in her grasp. "I have to face the fact that there will be times that I will have to fight... fight to protect lives. So when I do have to fight, I want to be strong just like you and Green-san!"

Red smiled at her causing yet another blushing fit, "That was a really mature way of thinking Yellow. I would be glad to have you along on this training trip!"

Yellow beamed happily as she released her Dodrio from the confines of his Pokeball, the triple-headed bird Pokemon crouched down allowing the rather small girl to expertly swing up onto his back. With her signature straw hat (Luffy sneezed suddenly in another dimension) once again in place, she trotted up beside Red and Gold on their bikes.

"Well are we ready to depart?" Red asked his two companions, both of whom nodded though Gold still seemed to be rather preoccupied with something on his mind.

As they started travelling towards Mount Silver at a fast pace, Gold suddenly snapped out of his funk as he cleared his throat slightly.

"Hey Red-sempai I have a question..."

"What is it Gold?" Red kept his gaze on the road so as not to accidently collide with anything.

"I wanted to know... where did we manage to pull our bikes out from?" Gold asked with confusion clear in his voice, the question seemed to peak the young girl's interest as well.

"I was wondering that too Red..." Yellow trailed off as her mind failed to come to any reasonable answer.

Red shook his head in amusement as he replied, "The first lesson you two will learn starting from now is: Never question the dynamics or existence of the mythical hammer space, it is a fundamental foundation stone of our society. We only need call upon it and it will come to us..."

Gold and Yellow wisely chose to remain silent in the aftermath of the outrageous answer, instead opting to believe that some questions were better left unanswered.

A few hours later

The trio stood at the base of Mount Silver, looking up at the humongous mountain that even had its peak hidden by the clouds. Gold and Yellow gulped at the intimidating sight, suddenly wondering if their decision was all that smart.

"Don't worry you two; we aren't going to ascend all the way to the summit. We will just be setting up camp and training in the dense forests around the mid-point, that's where the majority of the wild Pokemon are anyway!" Red chuckled causing the two to heave similar sighs of relief.

An hour or so of climbing later, the trainers collapsed in front of a small cave-like formation. The path they had taken this time was more exhausting than the time Red had climbed it himself, plus their leader had stated that they had to train their bodies as well. So they didn't use their Pokemon, instead relying on their own strengths and each other.

After catching their breath, they decided the cave formation made a great place to establish their base camp so they set about gathering the necessary materials. They pitched up their tents and released their Pokemon from their confinement, the Pikachu family instantly reunited and huddled together chattering away happily.

"Alright time to see what Pokemon teams we will be working with..." Red announced as the Pokemon all assembled in one orderly row in front of their respective owners. "For me I have Pika (Pikachu), Saur (Venasaur), Aero (Aerodactyl), Poli (Poliwrath), Esp (Espeon) and Articuno."

"Well I have Chuchu (Pikachu), Ra-chan (Raticate), Dodosuke (Dodrio), Pisuke (Butterfree), Golosuke (Golem) and Omsuke (Omastar)." Yellow listed out her Pokemon.

"And I have Ataro (Aipom), Poltaro (Politoed), Explotaro (Typhlosion), Sintaro (Sunflora), Utaro (Sudowoodo) and Pichu." Gold pointed to each of his Pokemon as he called their names.

Red rubbed his chin as he assessed all the assembled Pokemon; they were all strong in their own rights and with their own weaknesses.

"We'll begin training tomorrow as the sun is already setting for today; get a good rest because training will be no walk in the park." Red gestured outside the cave mouth, where they could see the sun slowly setting on the horizon. He slipped into his tent as Yellow grabbed her sketchbook and made her way out of the cave, Gold had started a small bonfire with the help of his starter Pokemon.

Yellow had settled herself on a small pile of rocks, from which she could see the brilliant orange and yellow rays of the setting sun splayed out across the rest of the mountain and sky. With her sketchbook in hand, she slowly sketched out the scene whilst humming a simple tune. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice the body that had sat down beside her until a voice spoke out.

"That looks fantastic Yellow!"

"AHH! R-Red! Don't scare me like that!" Yellow shouted as she held a hand up to her beating heart, she was pretty sure she was blushing again.

"Haha sorry about that..." Red apologised with his usual boyish smile that always sent her heart into overdrive, her blush had spread across her entire face by now. "Oh don't mind me, just continue with your drawing! I'm just here to enjoy the fresh air and to make sure you're safe, you never know if a wild Pokemon may attack or something."

'He wanted to make sure I was safe...' Yellow sighed happily inside her mind at that statement. On the outside she just silently nodded and continued with her sketch, just having Red by her side was enough for a warm feeling to spread throughout her entire body. A few moments later and night had blanketed the region, with only the glow of the moonlight that bathed the area in its whitish glow.

Red decided it was about time to head back into the cave so he turned his head and was greeted by the sight of a lightly snoring Yellow, clutching her sketchbook to her body. He gently scooped her up in his arms and slowly navigated his way down the pile of rocks but the jarring sensations had already awoken the blonde-haired girl.

Yellow yawned as she blinked her eyes a few times; she turned slightly and saw that Red was holding her in his arms in a bridal style carry. Thinking that she was still dreaming, Yellow snuggled deeper into his embrace and went back to sleep. Meanwhile Red was blushing up a storm at the act; he could feel her breath on his neck and his heart beating a fast tempo.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued the short walk back into the cave where Gold was about to enter his tent. The pool player noticed the position the duo were in and couldn't help but smirk as a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"So Red-sempai... anything _interesting_ happen out there?" Gold asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making the senior Pokedex holder flush again.

"No! She just dozed off halfway and I carried her back as I didn't want to wake her..." Red replied with a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he felt the girl in his arms nuzzle his neck again. If anything, Gold's smirk went into a full-blown grin when he noticed.

"She seems to be... enjoying herself in your arms eh sempai?" Gold snickered when the fully flustered teen walked quickly towards Yellow's tent to deposit the girl. The Johto trainer retired back into his own tent as his thoughts went to a certain professional Pokemon capturer.

Red carefully lowered the sleeping girl onto her sleeping bag, which was when he encountered a problem. The blonde-haired girl apparently didn't want to be relieved off her current possession and had unconsciously tightened her grip around the black-haired boy.

"L-let go Yellow..." Red whispered lowly as he tried to pry the Pokemon Healer off him, briefly wondering how her small stature allowed such tremendous gripping power. A few minutes later and he just sighed, resigning himself to his fate. Red grabbed a blanket from Yellow's bag and pulled it over the both of them, he glanced down and caught sight of Yellow's sleeping face.

'Cute... Ah! What's wrong with me, I only just discovered she was a she today and I'm already thinking like this...' Red scolded himself mentally but stopped when she pulled herself closer, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Yellow..." Red whispered softly as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to wash over him.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter done with, I know that it's a whole lot shorter than my usual chapters... However this is not my usual fandom and I just started writing for it only so forgive me! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it~**

**Please remember to drop a review telling me how it was, like why you liked it or if there were any mistakes! Pairings will remain non-harem though I am contemplating writing a Red/Harem story... what do you guys think? Let me know in a review!**

**Ja ne~ ^^**


End file.
